Road Trip!
by PharaohsBeloved
Summary: The Yu-Gi-Oh! cast goes on a Road Trip! (rated for later lemons) disclaimer: i don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!


Umi: Hey! Umi: Hey! Umi: Hey! Umi: Hey! Umi: Hey! Umi: Hey! Umi: Hey! Umi: Hey! Umi: Hey! Umi: Hey! Umi: Hey! Umi: Hey! Umi: Hey! Umi: Hey! Umi: Hey! Umi: Hey! Umi: Hey! Umi: Hey! Umi: Hey! Umi: Hey! Umi: Hey! Umi: Hey! Umi: Hey! Umi: Hey! Umi: Hey! Umi: Hey! Umi: Hey! Umi: Hey! Umi: Hey! Umi: Hey! Umi: Hey! Umi: Hey! Umi: Hey! Umi: Hey! Umi: Hey! Umi: Hey! Umi: Hey! Umi: Hey! Umi: Hey! Umi: Hey! Umi: Hey! Umi: Hey! Umi: Hey! Umi: Hey! Umi: Hey! Umi: Hey! Umi: Hey! Umi: Hey! Umi: Hey! Umi: Hey! Umi: Hey! Umi: Hey! Umi: Hey! Umi: Hey! Umi: Hey! Umi: Hey! Umi: Hey! Umi: Hey! Umi: Hey! Umi: Hey! Umi: Hey!  
  
This is annoying isn't it?  
  
Anzu: Hey everyone! Friendship is like rocks!  
  
Umi: You're right.rocks that I can smash into millions of pieces over your head! (Takes shotgun from Vi and shots at Anzu) 5 minutes later* Anzu looks like Swiss cheese! Ha ha ha! DIE ANZU!  
  
Vi: I think she's dead, already.  
  
Umi: DIE ANZU!  
  
Vi: SHE'S DEAD ALREADY!  
  
Umi: oh ok  
  
Vi: -_-; where are we going with this fanfic anyway?  
  
Umi: UTAH!  
  
Vi: backs away*  
  
Umi: ROAD TRIP! Call Yami, Yugi, Mai, Joey, Honda, YV, Y.U. (our Yamis), Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Yami Marik, and Kayla.  
  
Vi: -_-; fine.  
  
Umi: I CALL SHOTGUN!.WITH YAMI!!!!!!!!  
  
Vi: my shotgun.(starts whimpering)  
  
Umi: - -; shotgun means the passenger seat.  
  
Vi: oh ok. I'M DRIVING!  
  
Umi: - -; fine  
  
Vi: who r u gonna call?  
  
Umi: I.I.(duck flies by) DUCK!!!!!!!! Uh what was the question again?  
  
Vi: (lying on ground with hands ova head) -_-; this is gonna b one long trip.  
  
Next day after all the every1 was called cause it took a long time and I didn't feel like typing.  
  
Yugi: Hey Umi! Where's Vi?  
  
Umi: Hey! She's sleeping.  
  
Yugi: why is that not surprising?  
  
Umi: ha ha ha  
  
Yami: Hey!  
  
Umi: Hey Yami! Bye Yugi! See ya later! (walks away holding Yami's hand)  
  
Yugi: ^_^;  
  
Mai: hey!  
  
Joey: Hey  
  
Bakura: Hey!  
  
Ryou: Hey!  
  
Honda: hay is for horses. Better for cows. Pigs would eat it, but they don't know how. Hey!  
  
Everyone: -_-; right.  
  
Y.U.: hey!  
  
YV: hey mortals!  
  
Marik (his Yami is inside staff): Hey.WAIT I'M NO MORTAL!  
  
YV: yes you a, MARIK! (loves Marik)  
  
Marik: Ow! You're crushing my bones!  
  
YV: I GOT MARIK! I GOT MARIK! I GOT MARIK!  
  
Kayla: NO! MY MARIK! MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE!!!!! (Kayla and YV start playing tug-o-war..with Marik) (Bakura walks by)  
  
Kayla drops Marik on ground and grabs Bakura*  
  
Kayla: mineminemineminemine!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Vi: (comes outside with pj's still on) Hey! WHO ARE U PEOPLE!?!?!? (falls asleep on grass)  
  
Yugi: ^_^; I think it's time we start going.  
  
Honda: do we really trust her (point to Vi, curled up in a ball snoring on the lawn) driving?  
  
Yugi: I'll drive until she wakes up.  
  
Vi: (jumps off lawn and into car, grabs steering wheel) MMMIIIIINNNNNEEEEE!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: ^_^; (Vi falls asleep again) Where are Umi and Yami?  
  
Umi: right here!  
  
Yugi: (jumps 10 feet into air) AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Every1: hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha (Yugi blushes)  
  
Yugi: Ok well let's go (brushing dirt and grass off his jeans)  
  
Umi: someone put the sack that contains Anzu's body.uh I mean the long blue sack in the truck.  
  
Every1: ^_^;  
  
Yugi: (whispered to Yami) 'bout time someone killed her!  
  
Yami: ^_^ yup!  
  
Driver's seat: Yugi and Vi  
  
Passenger seat: Yami and Umi  
  
Middle seat: Mai, Joey, and Honda  
  
Back seat: YV, Bakura, Ryou, Marik (Yami Marik still in staff), and Kayla  
  
Trunk: Anzu (Y.U. is still in Umi's mind right now) Kaiba walks by*  
  
Kaiba: how come I wasn't invited?  
  
Umi: cause no1 likes u!  
  
Kaiba: But I'm rich!  
  
Umi: fine, hop in the trunk!  
  
Kaiba: why are there catapult pieces back here?  
  
Vi: ^_^ you'll find out later!  
  
Kaiba: O_O;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Umi: hahaha! I had a blast writing this! Feel free to flame but if u like it please review cause I need 5 reviews before I continue! Bye byez 


End file.
